


3 Really Short Miniature Fic Drops

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm desperately trying to get back in to writing after a loooong break. I have some fics in mind but I'm struggling to write then down!</p>
    </blockquote>





	3 Really Short Miniature Fic Drops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperately trying to get back in to writing after a loooong break. I have some fics in mind but I'm struggling to write then down!

***  
1  
***  
Touching up his lipstick, Daesung pressed his lips together carefully, making sure the colour evenly covered his lips. Smiling broadly Daesung flicked his the fringe of his platinum blonde wig out of his eyes and straightened himself up and brushed his dress down.

Youngbae fidgeted in his seat. He hadn’t been sure about Daesung’s suggestion to try something new, but excitement was running through him. If nothing else, Daesung seemed to be very eager on the idea and the knowledge that Daesung would be getting off on this was more than enough to get Youngbae in the mood as well. 

“Are you sitting down?” Daesung called from the bedroom, sounding only slightly nervous. “I’m going to come out and you’re not allowed to laugh. If you laugh you’re sleeping on the sofa.”

***  
2  
***  
Seunghyun stabbed the trowel into the ground, rocking back on his haunches till he was sat on the grass. He wiggled the handle back and forth, watching the soil separate, without looking up he bit his lip then asked quietly, ‘Daesung… Tell me about your father.” Seunghyun pulled the trowel out slowly, pushing the soil he’d disturbed back to try and make it look like the trowel had never broken the surface. “You always talk about your mother, but never you father… Was he horrible?” Looking up at Daesung, Seunghyun frowned, placing the tip of the trowels handle between his teeth. “Or is he dead?”

***  
3  
***  
Daesung’s neighbour is sitting on the doorstep, smoking with shades on at half past four in the morning. Daesung only knows this because his neighbour is also having a heated argument with someone on the phone. At half past four in the morning.

Kicking off his sheets, Daesung growled as he threw open his bedroom window, sticking his head out and yelling, “It’s half past four in the morning!’

To his credit, the man on the step next door stops mid sentence and looks up to Daesung’s window. A slow moment passes where Daesung raises his eyebrows slightly and then his neighbour shrugs and turns away, continuing with is argument just as feverishly. Daesung pulled his head out of his window with an aggravated sigh and threw himself back into bed, pulling the sheets over his head.


End file.
